1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an authentication processing apparatus, an authentication processing method, a recording medium storing an authentication processing program, a recording medium storing an information processing program and an information processing system.
2. Related Art
When electronic information stored in a system or a process provided by a system is utilized, authentication may be performed in order to verify that the user has a right to utilize the electronic information or the process. As manners of such authentication, plural manners including those of authentication by password, authentication by personal certificate, biometric authentication using biometrics information, such as a fingerprint, have been realized.